


It was Amazing

by pairatime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sheppard/Lorne or friendship for prncssflutterby</p>
    </blockquote>





	It was Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Sheppard/Lorne or friendship for prncssflutterby

“It was amazing,” Lorne said as he dropped his head back onto John’s chest and stared up at the ceiling.

“Nothing else like it, few things comes close but nothing is quite like it,” Sheppard replied as he ran his finger through Lorne’s short cropped hair.

“Why do we ever do anything else John,” Lorne asked as he tilted his head to look at John.

There are other things to life,” Sheppard just said as he lifted himself up and pulled Lorne into a kiss, “There is sex and you can’t say it’s better then sex with me,” Sheppard said after he broke the kiss. 

Sheppard waited for a moment and then froze as he stared at Lorne, “You think its better then sex…with me?!”

“I didn’t say that John,” Lorne started until Sheppard cut him off with a kiss as John flipped over the major.

“Sex with me is better then flying the city and before you leave this bed you’re not even going to have to think about that.”


End file.
